This application is a request for partial funding support for the fifth annual Sex and Gene Expression Conference (SAGE V), to be held March 18th to 21st, 2004. The primary goal of this conference is to explore the interplay between biological sex and genetic expression throughout the lifespan of an organism. The broad scope of topics covered brings together a multidisciplinary group of scientists whose backgrounds include cellular, molecular and developmental biology, genetics, endocrinology, neuroscience, physiology and behavioral science. A second, but equally important goal of this conference is to facilitate the exchange of information across disciplines and to promote the establishment of interdisciplinary collaborations that will enhance the understanding of sex differences in health and disease. The conference will consist of six formal sessions, with 3 oral presentations per session. The moderator of the session will set the stage and set the background for the panel discussion and will also present his/her own data. There will be an opening and a closing plenary, which will provide a broad overview of the relevant topics. There will be two afternoon poster sessions, which will be arranged around topics covered in the formal panel sessions and will highlight the work of graduate students, postdoctoral fellows and new assistant professors. Speakers are selected on the basis of their background and expertise. This year's conference will explore sexual dimorphism in the brain, the biology of aging, gonad development, physiology and disease and the effects of environmental factors on gene expression. Topics were selected based on participants' suggestions and they reflect the audience diversity and wide variety of interests. Sex-based biology is rapidly developing into a new field of research, and this conference offers a unique opportunity for new and established investigators to share their findings in a relaxed setting. Attendance to this conference is by invitation only and it is limited to 60 established investigators and 40 new investigators. Senior investigators are encouraged to nominate junior faculty, graduate students and postdoctoral fellows for invitation to the conference. The small size of the conference facilitates interactions among the participants. A summary of the conference presentations will be compiled into a report and these proceedings will be distributed to all participants and will be posted in a PDF format in the Society for Women's Health Research website.